Swan Queen Week 2015
by evilregality
Summary: This is my first year participating in Swan Queen Week and I am SUPER excited to see if everyone likes my little fics with the prompts. I rarely proof read my work, because otherwise I over think it and then it doesn't get posted. That being said I apologize for any mistakes. Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading.
1. Bed Sharing

A small whimper rang through the house waking Regina. She sat up slowly listening carefully to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Another whimper came followed by a soft "no". With that Regina immediately threw the covers back and all but sprinted to her son's room. Henry was fast asleep letting out small snores. There was a small scream this time coming from the guest bedroom. Regina cautiously looked to see if the noise woke her son, but he was in a deep sleep.

Regina quietly closed his door and made her way down to the quest room. She opened the door and peered in on the restless blonde. Emma thrashed and whimpered in the bed. Suddenly she sat straight up in the bed and held her arms out in a pushing movement while shrieking.

"Go away!" Emma let out, opening her eyes taking in the sight before her. Her breathing was heavy and she wore a glare that would make anyone cower in fear.

Regina slowly walked over to the bed.

"Emma, it was a dream, again. You're ok. Remember, you're in my house." Regina whispered softly trying to make eye contact with the blonde. "You haven't hurt anyone. It's safe."

Regina knew better than to touch Emma until she calmed down. The first night the blonde stayed in the mansion, Regina had placed a hand on the younger woman's back to try and comfort her, only to be thrown across the room by Emma's magic.

"Dream," Emma whispered, looking up to meet chocolate eyes, "Regina's house. Safe."

"Yes, dear you are safe, everyone's safe." Regina said taking that moment to climb onto the bed and pull Emma into her arms. This would not have happened a few weeks ago, but she found that the physical touch calmed Emma down, and helped her sleep.

"Regina, I'm so sorry." Emma sobbed out, clutching the brunette's pajama shirt.

"It's not your fault, the darkness is trying to fight you, but I know that you are stronger." Regina cooed rubbing circles around Emma's back.

Since Emma had returned, after letting the darkness attach itself to her, Regina thought it would be best if she stayed at the mansion; in case of any accidents Regina could use her magic. Emma's temper was worse than ever, almost everything set her off. However the nights were the worst part. She dreamed of terrible things that she could do to other people. She dreamed of torturing someone, just for looking at her wrong. Emma woke every night in a cold sweat screaming. If Regina could help, she tried, but most nights were harder than others. The only time Emma ever slept well was after Regina came into her room. Emma wanted to ask the older woman if she wouldn't mind sharing her bed, but usually stopped herself.

It was Regina who finally said something the next day. "Emma, I've noticed lately that you seem to sleep better after I come into your room."

Emma just looked up and couldn't help the glare on her face.

"I was wondering if you would feel safer sleeping in my bed tonight?" Regina said, trying to read the younger woman's face. "With me."

With that Emma's face softened and she continued wash the dinner dishes.

"I suppose we could try, but I don't see the point. I haven't slept well in weeks, Regina. And you think that just because I share a bed with someone that will change?" The dish she was washing broke in two, slicing the palm of Emma's hand.

Emma brought her hands out of the water, and examined the cut from the dish. She made no move to heal herself; she just let the blood drip onto the floor. After a few moments of silence Regina slowly waved her hand and the blood was gone, along with the cut. Emma shot a glare to the woman next to her.

"I don't see why that was necessary." Emma made short work of the rest of the dishes by flicking her wrist angrily, causing Regina to flinch.

"I will not have you bleeding all over my house. As for the bed situation, I'm only trying to help, but forget I asked." Regina snapped tossing the dish towel aside, storming out of the kitchen. Emma picked up the discarded towel, and in seconds she had it in flames. Her anger seethed, but she knew better than to go after Regina.

As Regina pulled her covers back she heard her bedroom door open, and looked up to see Emma standing awkwardly at the entrance.

"I'm sorry, about earlier; I didn't mean to be a bitch. Sometimes it's just easier than fighting it off, you know?" She was looking down slightly, but Regina could see the tears running down her face.

"I understand." Regina said walking over to the other woman and leading her to the opposite side of the bed. She pulled the covers back and Emma slowly crawled under them. Regina made her way to her side and slid beneath the comforter lying on her back.

A few hours after Regina had fallen asleep, something woke her. Emma was curled in a tight ball as close to the edge as possible, shaking. The brunette wasted no time trying to wake Emma up. Emma just rolled into Regina's arms and fell back asleep, giving the older woman no choice but to wrap her arms around the slender figure in front of her and hold tight.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, Emma." She whispered squeezing tighter, resting her head on the other womans. "I wish I knew how to fix this.

The sun threw the window woke Emma. She opened her eyes slowly and unconsciously nuzzled into Regina's warm arms. The movement woke the other woman, who looked down at the green eyes below her.

"Did you sleep okay?" Emma asked not making any effort to move away.

"I don't think my sleep is what we were worried about was it. The question should be yours to answer." Regina whispered moving her body down the bed slowly so she was face to face with the other woman.

"The best sleep I've had in a while." Emma replied with a small smile. "I still dreamt but this time someone was there telling me I was better than that."

"Who was it?" Regina questioned, although she had a strong feeling what the answer would be.

Instead of replying Emma leaned into Regina placing a small kiss on her lips. She pulled back and looked into chocolate eyes, before leaning in further and kissing the brunette with more force. There was a flicker of lights, and a black cloud seemed to create itself over the bed. Regina began to kiss back and that was all it took. Suddenly the house shook with a jolt and Emma gasped heavily, feeling something leave her body.

"What was that?" Regina said sitting up quickly.

"True loves kiss," They heard a voice say from the doorway. Henry stood there with a grin across his face. "True loves kiss breaks any curse."

"In that case" Emma giggled, feeling much lighter that earlier. "Why didn't you ask me to share a bed with you earlier?" She asked Regina, who in turn gave Emma a playful shove.

"I see you've gotten your humor back." The brunette said, leaning into Emma placing a small kiss on her lips. "I've actually missed it."


	2. Jealousy

The bell to Granny's rang through the crowded diner. It was Emma's birthday, and her mother had absolutely insisted she have a party. Snow planned everything down to the number of streamers that would be hung. Emma figured Snow was trying to compensate for the amount of time spent with Neal, but either way the blonde just let her mother be.

People were chatting amongst themselves, Emma moved from one group to another, Hook trailing behind her like a lost puppy. She was severely annoyed with the pirate, it had been several weeks since they broke up, yet here he was.

Regina sat in a booth towards the back of the diner talking to their son about school, his friends, and the latest comic book that was released. Emma smiled when she caught Regina's eyes look up to hers.

"I love you" She mouthed to the older woman, who in turn winked, and went back to her conversation.

"I say Swan; I do believe you could use another drink." Hook said motioning to the bar. "Join me?"

"No thank you Hook, I'd rather not." Emma said putting her hands up.

"It's one drink; nothing has to happen, consider it a birthday gift." Hook stated puffing his chest out proudly.

"You know what fine, but you have to promise to leave me alone the rest of the night." Emma snapped at him, causing an eavesdropping Regina to lift her gaze at the two.

Hook led the blonde to the bar and handed her a drink, which she quickly threw back. She smiled at Hook, at that was the last straw for Regina. The mayor shot up from her booth and walked over the bar. She wrapped her arms around Emma's slender frame and rested her head on the blondes shoulder.

"Emma dear, if I remember correctly, you said something about," Regina leaned in close to Emma's ear whispering just loud enough for the pirate to overhear, "Slipping away." She then places a kiss on the other woman's cheek.

Hook's face flushed, "Didn't know you to be the jealous type, your majesty." He said with a smirk.

At that Regina no longer had full control of her movements, she pressed Emma up against the bar, and slammed their lips together. The kiss deepened and they both had closed their eyes. Emma's hand began sneaking up Regina's stomach when they heard someone clear their throat.

Emma's eyes shot open and looked in the direction of the noise. Snow stood with her arms crossed, but the smirk on her face made Emma relax. Regina grabbed the younger woman's hand and pulled her towards the door, stopping just before reaching Hook.

"Honestly you would think people would learn when not to mess with the thing I love. However if you would like a reminder, I haven't been able to set anything on fire lately. Oh and what's your ship made out of again?" She smirked as the pirate replied with an audible gulp. "That's what I thought."

Regina tugged Emma through the diner. Emma had just enough time to thank her mother for the party, before purple smoke took them to their bedroom.

"This is where I would usually make a joke about you and Zelena not needing proof of being related, because I think I saw some green in those eyes." Regina opened her mouth to protest but Emma continued. "But I don't want my beautiful bug to become the center of the next family bonfire."

Regina chuckled pulling the blonde in for another deep kiss. "I think it's time for your birthday present."


	3. Time Travel

(TW for child abuse.)

Regina sat on Emma's lap in her vault; their lips were gliding across each other. Emma ran her tongue across the small scar on the brunette's upper lip. She pulled away from the kiss earning her a pout from Regina.

"I've always wondered, where did you get this?" Emma ran her thumb across the scar.

"It doesn't matter does it?" Regina said pulling Emma back into the deep kiss. After a few moments Emma pulled away again, causing the woman in her lap to sigh deeply.

"Really Regina you can tell me. I won't judge or anything." Emma said putting their foreheads together.

"It's really not that interesting." Regina said angrily getting up from the younger woman's lap. "Now, however you've ruined the mood."

Emma let out a frustrated groan, standing to help her girlfriend clean up the mess of books that were thrown onto the floor. Emma put a few on the high bookshelf and a vile of purple liquid caught her eye.

"If it's not that interesting than why aren't you telling me?" Emma asked taking the vile down studying it.

"Because Emma not everything about my past needs to be told. If I wanted you to know I would tell you." Regina spat out her back still turned.

Emma turned to face the older woman and took a step forward. "You never tell me any-" She was cut off by her foot catching a large book and she fell letting go of the vile.

Regina turned around at the sound of glass breaking and before the pair could figure out what was happening a thick smoke engulfed them.

When the smoke cleared Emma stood up and realized they were outside. Only nothing about their surroundings looked familiar. She dusted herself off, and finally noticed Regina staring up a hill.

"Regina, do you know where we are?" Emma said standing so she was making eye contact with the brunette. "Regina?" Emma moved her gaze to follow Regina's.

On the top of the hill a small brunette girl was picking apples, happily looking them over before placing them in her basket. Emma opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a sharp voice from behind her.

"Regina Mills!" The voice sounded oddly familiar.

The two women whipped their bodies around and were met by a younger looking Cora walking up the hill, straight to them. When the woman made it to Regina, the brunette flinched, waiting for something to happen, however Cora went right through her like mist.

Emma and Regina turned back around to follow Cora up the rest of the hill.

"Regina Mills!" Cora exclaimed again this time in an even harsher tone.

The small girl dropped her basket of apples and they began to roll down the hill slowly.

"Yes, mother?" The girl said timidly, shaking where she stood.

Emma looked over to the older Regina and noticed she too was shaking; the blonde instinctively grabbed her hand.

"Would you care to let me know why it was you were absent from afternoon tea?" Cora was standing a few feet away from the younger Regina and her hands were placed on her hips.

"I-I-I" The girl stammered.

"Well go on spit it out child!" Cora snapped.

"I wanted to pick apples from m-my tree, because I-I have not been able too." The girl looked down sheepishly fidgeting with her hands.

Cora let out the worst cackle Emma had ever heard, cause both her and the young girl to look at Cora with confusion.

"You wanted to pick apples, oh you foolish girl." Cora said. Suddenly her face became harsh.

The older woman flicked her wrist and there was a loud smacking noise accompanied by a shriek from the small girl.

Emma flinched and felt the woman next to her begin to shake harder. Emma glanced over and saw tears streaming down her girlfriends face. She looked over to the girl and saw blood dripping down her chin and onto her dress. Her little hands were covering her mouth and they too were blood stained.

Cora looked way too proud of herself when she said, "When you're finished picking apples you may come inside. I expect every apple to be picked. This tree will be bare tomorrow morning, understood."

The crying girl nodded.

"Excuse me?" Cora snapped.

"Yes Mother." The girl squeaked out, before her mother turned on her heal and walked back down the hill and out of sight.

Suddenly Emma's lungs were filled with smoke again, and soon they were back in the vault. The blonde looked over at Regina who was still staring off, shaking heavily, tears pooling at her collar.

"Regina?" Emma whispered "Regina come back to me, please."

With that Regina yanked her hand away from her girlfriends. "Well now you know don't you? I hope that answered all your questions." And with a poof of purple Emma was alone in the vault.

Emma closed her eyes tightly and tried to imagine Regina, silver surrounded her and soon she was standing outside their master bathroom. Steam was coming through the crack at the bottom of the door, and the sound of running water, mixed with quiet sobs filled the air.

Emma carefully opened the door, and walked in. Regina sat fully clothed in the shower, knees brought up to her chest, and the hot water danced on her shaking shoulders. Emma opened the shower door and knelt down, taking the brunettes chin lifting it up. Greens eyes met watery blood shot ones, but they weren't filled with anger, they were filled with fear.

"Regina, I never meant for that to happen. I'm sorry I pushed. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I had NO idea what was in that vile." Emma whispered as Regina's eyes closed.

The brunette nodded and leaned into Emma, who reached up to turn the water off. They sat there in the bathroom until the steam had subsided and Regina began to shiver from the cold.

"Let's get you out of theses wet clothes ok?" Emma asked slowly lifting both of them into a standing position. Regina just nodded but made no effort to help the blonde remove the clothes.

Once both women had undressed, Emma led them into their bedroom. Slowly she pulled the covers back and placed Regina into them. She pulled away only to be pulled back onto the bed by the older woman.

"Stay." Regina said with a vulnerable tone.

Emma nodded and held onto the brunette tightly. "Always Regina, I would never leave you. I love you." She whispered placing a kiss onto her girlfriend's forehead.

"I know. I love you too." Regina whispered back.

Both women held tightly to one another till their breathing evened to a rhythmic beat.


	4. Mistaken for a Couple

Emma and Regina walked down the busy Boston street chatting about nothing in particular. The Charming's had the "excellent" idea of wanting to see where Emma had grown up. However they also became distracted by the several museums, and Snow, more than anyone, would spend hours in one; Therefore leaving her husband, Henry, and his mothers on their own.

Henry and David had become suddenly interested in taking a selfie with ever statue in the city. In the end Regina and Emma were left walking aimlessly around. Their conversation was distracted however by a familiar voice.

"Emma Swan?" an elderly woman in an apron exclaimed.

Emma stopped abruptly and turned to the old woman. "Mrs. Flanders? No offense but, you're still alive?"

"I'm alive and still making my famous bear claws, why don't you come in and have one for old times' sake." The woman gave no room for argument and Emma looked over at Regina with a large grin.

"Who's that?" Regina asked in a hushed tone.

"This, Regina, is Mrs. Flanders," Emma said loudly as if to make introductions simpler, "When I was in the system she was the only thing that stayed the same. She always gave kids like me free donuts."

"So this is the woman who started you habit of bear claws?" Regina said chuckling. "Thanks for that."

"Emma dear who is this lovely young woman?" Mrs. Flanders asked catching Emma mid bite.

"Oh, this is Regina, she and I kinda have a son together. We brought him up to see where I grew up." Emma wasn't really keen on explaining the situation with her parents.

"You have a son?" The older woman whispered clapping her hands together. "And your partner is an exquisite woman, very beautiful."

Emma choked on her bear claw earning her a few smacks to the back by Regina. When her coughing had subsided she swallowed hard.

"Actually we are- we really- Regina and I-" The blonde stammered over her words.

Regina clasped her hand in Emma's "Thank you Mrs. Flanders, but I'm sure I'm on the winning end of this deal. Wouldn't you say Emma?" She finished with a wink at the shocked blonde.

After about an hour of catching her childhood hero up on the run-abouts of her life, and making up a pretty convincing story about meeting Regina; Emma walked out of the bakery with a large box of freshly baked donuts in hand.

"You really put on a show Regina." Emma said. Their hands were still laced together.

"It wasn't a show Emma." Regina said looking at the concrete sheepishly. "I meant every word."

Emma stopped their walking and pulled Regina into her arms.

"Well in that case." Emma smiled at the brunette in her arms. "Let's make this a real thing." She leaned in a placed her lips onto Regina's.

Their kiss deepened and they were about to lose track of time when the sound of a loud cheer broke them apart. They both looked toward the interruption, seeing their son smiling from ear to ear.

"See gramps, grandma and I told you if we left them alone long enough they would figure it out." Henry ran up wrapping his arms around his mothers.


	5. Best Friend Romance

Emma let herself into the Mayoral Mansion without bothering to knock. She knew no one in the house would care; she had been doing it for months now.

"Emma? Is that you can you come help me please." Regina's voice carried through the house and Emma made her way to the master bedroom.

"What's up?" She said opening the door. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Regina.

Regina was wearing a skin tight dress that wasn't zipped all the way and her heels were off. One of the sleeves had fallen off. Emma cleared her throat and made her way over to the brunette.

"You look stunning." She said as she zipped the dress up slowly.

"Thank you dear." Regina whipped around and finally took in Emma's appearance. "You don't look half bad yourself, even if half of the outfit is leather."

Emma beamed at the comment. She had opted to wear her leather pants with a loose fitting blouse and the black peacoat Regina had bought her for her birthday. Her heels made her all but tower over Regina's small heel-less figure.

"I think we might actually make it on time. Assuming Henry is ready to go." Regina had sat on the end of her bed to pull her heels on.

"Hey kid!" Emma yelled not talking her eyes off the brunette in front of her. "Get your ass in here and check out how hot your moms are."

"Emma." Regina scolding standing and smoothing her dress out.

"I don't want to think of my moms as hot." Henry said walking in almost running the doorway trying to tie his tie. "Mom how the heck does this even work, is it even necessary?" Henry whined.

With a flick of her wrist Emma tied the tie earning her a raised eyebrow from the brunette.

"So are we ready to go?" Henry asked grinning at his moms handy work.

"Here kid go warm the car, I need to talk to your mom for a sec, ok?" Emma said tossing the keys over to her son, who shrugged and ran down the stairs.

"Emma?" Regina asked worried.

"Regina you are my best friend, I would never let anything come between us. But I think something has and I want to talk about it before we go and spend an agonizing amount of time with my parents." Emma walked Regina over to the bed and they sat. "Regina the truth is I want to be more than just your best friend, I want to be more than just the woman you let, let herself in. I want to be here more permanently, with you, here." Emma looked nervously into chocolate eyes.

"Emma, I'm so glad you said something now, because I was planning on it at the end of the night." Regina said chuckling. She leaned in a placed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips. "I would love nothing more than to be more than just best friends."

Emma beamed and leaned in kissing Regina deeper. "Really?" She said when she finally pulled away.

"Really, but I have one condition." Regina said holding up one finger.

"Anything." Emma smiled.

"I get to tell Snow White." Regina said standing quickly and walking out of the room.

"Tonight? Like maybe we could wait a few, like, years first?" Emma said following at the older woman's heals.

Regina just chuckled pulling Emma's hand as they walked out to the bug. "Now where is the fun in that?"


	6. Act of True Love

Acts of true love aren't always heroic and life threatening. They can be sweet and simple.

An act of true love is the way Regina wakes Emma up with sleepy kisses to make sure she isn't late for work. It's in the way Regina make Emma breakfast because she knows the blonde won't eat it if it isn't there. It's in the lunch Regina packs Emma so she doesn't eat at Granny's every day and "clog her arteries." It's in the little love notes she leaves in Emma's lunches that always brighten the sheriff's day when all else seems hopeless. It's in kiss she places on Emma's lips every night she walks through the door. It's in the way she gently hangs up Emma's favorite jackets and only complains about them, sometimes. It's in the way she constantly reminds Emma that she is loved and wanted, and there is nothing she could do to change that. It's in the way she absent mindlessly rubs her back while she's cuddled into Regina's lap.

It's also in the way Emma makes sure Regina's car is filled with gas. It's in the way Emma's makes sure the kitchen is clean before everyone goes to bed. It's in the mid-morning coffee she takes to the Mayor to help get through dealing with the "idiots." It's in the way she sends texts constantly reminding Regina she loves her. It's in the way she picks Henry up from school and makes sure he gets all his homework done. It's in the way she makes sure to try to keep herself tidy around the house. It's in the way she eats a little less like a child because she want to remain as healthy as she can so she doesn't ruin her health and leave Regina alone. It's in the way Emma lets her wife be the dominant in the bedroom, because she know the queen enjoys bossing people around. It's in the way she curls up into her lovers lap and kisses her goodnight.

Acts of true love come in all shapes and sizes. They don't necessarily mean that you have to sacrifice yourself to prove you love. You can do that every day with all the little things that make your lover smile.


	7. Trapped

**AN: Ending Swan Queen Week with a bang. Literally, its smut, just pure smut. With a little Daddy Charming humor at the end ;) Thanks for reading! Hope everyone enjoyed my first contribution to SQW!**

"Damn it!" Regina exclaimed, kicking the door. "I don't understand how this could happen."

Outside the wind howled and Emma knew they were snowed in, there was no use panicking. Her parents would realize she never came come from work the next morning and no doubt dig them out. Or…

"You could just poof us home you know. Save the poor door from any further violence from you obscenely sharp toed heels." Emma said walking up to her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. She placed her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"I could." Regina smirked and idea popping into her head. "But then we wouldn't have the entire sheriff's department to ourselves, with a one hundred percent chance of no interruptions."

Emma chuckled nuzzling her nose into Regina's neck her arms moving under the brunette's blouse till the cupped the lace covered breasts. Regina gasped and let her head fall back onto Emma's shoulder. Emma licked and sucked her way up Regina's neck and began walking her over to the desk.

Regina felt her front hit the side of the desk and she tried to turn to face her girlfriend. Emma held her in place moving her hands down the olive toned abdomen and slowly unzipped the pencil skirt. Regina tugged the garment down so it pooled around her ankles. Her other hand reaching around Emma's neck gently tugging onto blonde curls.

Without warning Emma slammed Regina onto the desk and held her in place with one hand. She let out a low chuckle at Regina's surprised shout. Emma leaned her weight over the woman under her and brought her lips up to an ear.

"You know, Madam Mayor, I've always wanted to fuck you over this desk." Regina let out a gasp as Emma's hands slowly pulled down the blue lace panties. "Ever since I walked in that say and you were so _regally_ perched on top of it." Giving up on the underwear altogether Emma ripped them off, tearing them in two.

"Oh Sheriff you _will_ pay for those." Regina growled not liking the submissive position she was in.

"I'm sure I will." Emma chuckled squeezing the mayor plump ass. Before moving her hand lower running her fingers through slick folds. "Oh Regina," gasped as she began to rub circles around the clit.

"Emma." Regina let out her hips meeting Emma's movements.

Emma moved her other hand to Regina's entrance and slipped two fingers in unexpectedly causing the brunette to cry out. She pumped quickly using her hips to quicken the pace.

Regina's walls began to clench and her back arched up. Emma bent forward to kiss the back or Regina's neck, moving faster to bring her over the edge.

Regina came with the loudest cry Emma had heard from the woman. The blonde slowed her movements and let Regina ride the rest of her high. Finally she pulled out and turned the other woman over grinning proudly at her handy work.

"You're proud aren't you?" Emma nodded at the question. "I think you forgot something dear." Regina said motioning lazily over to the ripped blue panties.

Emma's grin was wiped off her face as the brunette pushed her onto the ground. Regina began divesting Emma of her clothes biting and licking at the skin. Emma let out small yelps of pain, and was sure one of the marks drew blood.

When Emma was completely naked Regina leaned back on the haunches to admire her handy work. Love bites were scattered here and there, and Emma was practically writhing next to her.

"Roll over dear." Regina demanded. Emma obliged knowing exactly where this was going and her arousal shot through the roof. She groaned as the cold floor hit her already hardened nipples.

Regina crawled onto the backs of Emma's thighs and grabbed her ass cheeks hard.

"Emma, Emma, Emma you know better than to impatiently rib off my panties. I may be able to fix them, but that doesn't mean I want to every time we make love." With that she brought a hand down hard on the side of Emma's ass. Emma yelped in pain and bit her lip.

After a few more smacks Emma's ass was a nice red color. "Now have we learned our lesson, or do I have to leave you here naked for you father to find you?"

Emma smirked. "I have magic too Regina." This remark earned her a few more slaps on her right cheek.

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone who has the upper hand on you dear?" Regina said leaning down whispering in Emma's hear.

"Nope, it won't happen again, no will you please fuck me already the floor is cold Regina." Emma whined, and Regina flipped the blonde over onto her back. Emma hissed at the sudden sting of the floor on her ass.

"Gladly." Regina said lying flat against Emma. Her hand snaked down to the soaked curls. She ran her fingers up and down Emma's slit waiting from the blondes hips to buck up.

As soon as Emma's hips moved craving more friction, Regina found her clit and ran slow circles around it. The brunettes placed lazy kisses up and down Emma's jawline, causing the woman below her to moan loudly. "Faster."

Regina smiled and obliged adding her thigh into the mix for extra pressure. Emma could feel herself getting closer and bucked her hips faster against her girlfriend's thigh. Within second the blondes back arched off the cold tile, Regina took that moment to latch onto a nipple and bit down. Emma screamed and brought her hands up to wrap them around Regina's back.

When Emma's breathing steadied, she opened her eyes and locked them on the chocolate one staring intently at her. "Sorry for you panties."

Regina chuckled. "Honestly it's an easy fix, what do you say we get off this cold floor and take this," She kissed Emma's neck, "to a warmer," another kiss, "location."

"Do you even have to ask, I hate being trapped in places. However having you around is a plus." Emma said capturing Regina's lips before they were surrounded by purple smoke.

The next day when Emma and David had finally dug their way to the door, they entered the office. Emma made her way to her desk to start on the paperwork for the storm. David walked over and held a pair of torn blue lace panties hanging on one finger.

"Emma?" David said loudly leaning against the door frame. "What exactly went on here last night?"

Emma's face turned bright red and with a flick of her wrist the panties disappeared. "Regina and I got trapped here in the snow storm last night." She swallowed hard.

David chuckled turning to walk over to his desk. "If you wanted the place to yourself so bad you just have to ask. Don't use a snow storm as an excuse." He paused. "But next time clean up you mess, and don't use my desk."

Emma smiled, "Too late dad." David whipped his head around.

"There are Clorox wipes in the cabinet if you feel the need to use them." Regina's said entering the Sheriff's office with a grin.

"Sometimes I think we need to lock you guys up." David mumbled.

"Nah we did it in the cells too." Emma said nonchalantly shrugging, causing Regina to laugh harder.


End file.
